


[Podfic] It Started With Two Men

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Civil War (Marvel), M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: A SteveTony poem set during the Civil War.





	[Podfic] It Started With Two Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cathalinaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Started With Two Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614091) by [Cathalinaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart). 

> This is for Cat who wrote me a poem and killed me with it. She's fantastic, go leave her kudos if you like this.

[It Started With Two Men](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1F2uzI4FZF1mr4S7VoPHpU_i69eCCBIzC)


End file.
